


actually, i'm not really sure yet!

by spicedbreeze



Category: Dork Diaries Series - Rachel Renee Russell
Genre: F/F, dork diaries - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-16 08:47:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28828386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spicedbreeze/pseuds/spicedbreeze
Summary: nikki and mackenzie have to work together on a project.i'm sorry if you actually read this i promise it's a joke.
Relationships: mackenzie hollister/nikki maxwell
Comments: 11
Kudos: 24





	actually, i'm not really sure yet!

**Author's Note:**

> i deeply apologize for this. i want to say this is a joke but if this canonically happened in the series i wouldn't complain either. also sorry for the bad grammar and whatnot i wrote this on my phone in a groupchat really late at night but it was too good to not publish. i also attempted to write this in nikki's (very annoying) style of talking and i'm not really sure it worked.

mackenzie. she's like, a snake in better than sex mascara and holding a louis vuitton purse! i mean, her hair is always impeccable but she probably hires people to do that because her dad is filthy rich. i mean, could you imagine? i always have to wear boring pigtails because my hair gets in the way when it's open and i look like an egg if i do a regular ponytail. i constantly look like a 2 year old. maybe mackenzie is kinda right about me being kinda childish.   
shit! she's walking over here! and yes, i curse now because realistically what 8th grader doesn't?   
she slammed my locker door shut.   
"hey!" i say. i was trying to reapply my lipgloss.   
"honey, no matter how much lipgloss you put on you'll never be able to conceal your true self. which is just a big fat LOSER!" mackenzie sashayed away. i HATE when she sashays!!! 

i was walking to newspaper club after school when i coincidentally bumped into brandon! sure, he's a little greasy, but he's still cute! SQUEE!!

"hey, nikki!" he said.   
"h-hey brandon!" i said. my heart was jumping up and down.   
"so, did you manage to write that article i asked you to last week?"   
"uh, i started it but i ran out of time to finish." this was a partial truth- i had started this morning and had technically run out of time when this conversation started. "i was wondering if you could, y'know...help me with it? maybe come to my house tonight?"   
"nikki, i would love to, but I'm busy. I have duties at the pet store or wherever the fuck i work. but don't worry! mackenzie finished her article yesterday so she could probably help! she's also pretty knowledgeable about the school in general so I'm sure she can help. I'll ask her in a couple minutes if she's willing to."   
no way! this could NOT be happening. mackenzie is my ARCHENEMY! she's literally SO annoying! and i don't want her to come to my house anyway, she'll see my dad's roach van!   
"ahaha, uh, sure!" i said, wanting to appease brandon. maybe he'd like me then?

flash forward- it's 3pm. apparently Mackenzie is supposed to show up at my house to help me with the article. i am so NOT pumped. i hate to say it, but brandon this is all YOUR FAULT!   
ding dong! it's the doorbell. fuck. 

"hi, mackenzie." i said, trying to conceal my distaste.   
"oh don't even pretend. we both know that you are way below me on the social ladder! so just shut up and listen to me!" she flips her long, luscious hair over her shoulder. it has fresh blonde highlights, and it smells like strawberries. don't ask how i know that. 

we sat down in my bedroom and spent about 10 minutes just glaring at each other. i ended up writing the WHOLE damn article because miss BOSSYPANTS doesn't want to get her hands dirty. even though we're just typing on a laptop.   
eventually i finish the article. "thanks for NOTHING, mackenzie! you can leave now!" i say sarcastically because I'm a quirky teen who uses Sarcasm amirite boys.

"no you dumbfuck, you didnt even cite the newspaper survey you referenced. UGH." she says, annoyed.   
fuck! i left the newspaper survey in the roach van! i was reading it on the way to school you see. if she follows me outside, she'll see it! but if i leave her in here alone, who knows what she'll do!   
maybe i could bring briana in for a distraction or smth? finally her tomfoolery would be USEFUL! i quickly pop into briana's room.   
"hey briana, can you come to my room for a sec-"   
"sorry daaahling! miss bri bri is on the phone with a VERY important client! write your name down on the waiting list!"   
obviously this isnt going to fucking work. ARGH!!!! i am so frustrated i could just SCREAM!!!   
i go back to my room. "okay, let me go get the article." i am PRAYINGGG she doesn't follow me.  
fuck. she does.   
"oh my god, is this the roach van? I've seen it from afar, but WOW nikki, it's so lame up close! i thought nothing could be lamer than you, and i was right actually! this roach van is pretty lame, but not nearly as lame as you! LOSER!" she sashayed away. i HATE when she sashays!!!!

"mackenzie come back!" i say. fuck her, this clearly isn't working. i unlock the van and reach in to grab the newspaper out of the back seat. I've almost got it when suddenly I'm shoved inside? the door slams shut inches away from my foot.   
mackenzie. she's a FEROCIOUS LION in red high heels, hair extensions, and gucci slides! she grins triumphantly from outside the van. i am FUMING! i could just KICK that girl!!  
i open the car door from the inside and grab her shirt. she falls inside the car, on the backseat. it's pretty crammed here, so she falls right on...top of me? fuck, this was NOT the plan!   
the car door shuts. it locks.   
"mackenzie!!! you locked us in here ON PURPOSE!"   
"why in the world would you think that? nikki, i HATE you! you've been RUINING MY LIFE ever since you transferred here!"   
MacKenzie's face is flushed from yelling. also the ac in here is nonexistent so there's that too. her face is inches from my face. this place is so crammed i can't even wriggle out.

suddenly, the mood changes. things feel like they're going in slow motion. i look at mackenzie's lips. she's wearing Red Summer by glossier. the lipgloss she stole FROM ME during the art competition earlier this year!!   
her lips look soft.   
mackenzie looks at me. she could very well sit up and we could get out of the car (probably by breaking a window, also don't ask me how the car locked okay it's for the PLOT) but she isn't. she's just looking straight into my eyes. does she feel it too? this strange energy?   
suddenly her lips are on my lips. i can taste her lipgloss, it's getting all over my teeth.   
Mackenzie is kissing ME! SQUEEEEEE!!!!  
wait.   
s h i t.   
Mackenzie is k i s s i n g me.   
and i like it. 

i brush her hair out of her face and kiss her harder. i feel hungrier every second. this feeling consumed me. i feel so flushed. I'm hyperaware of everything, every feeling, every sensation. why do i like this? whatever, we can answer the difficult questions later.

brandon is cute and all, but this? fuck, sign me up for the next pride parade.


End file.
